


This is a war

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Siamo ancora nell'ottava stagione e le cose stanno volgendo al peggio. Anche in questa mia versione, ovviamente, Crowley vuole impossessarsi delle tavolette Angeli e Demoni, ma in questa storia dovrà vedersela non soltanto con i Winchester, ma con avversari del tutto inaspettati: Balthazar, Benny, Gabriel e... sì, anche Lucifer, che comunque vuole difendere le tavolette per motivi del tutto suoi!Ma non sarà facile lottare contro Crowley...





	1. Parte prima

**This is a war (prima parte)**

_Looking for a battle ready for the pain_

_Knew it was a challenge everything’s a game_

_Seemed easy seemed so easy_

_If I gotta fight for the right to be loved_

_And to love then this is a war_

_If we can’t be free you and me to be loved_

_And to love then what is this for_

_If this is a war._

_(“This is a war” – All Saints)_

 

Gabriel, come gli altri Angeli e Arcangeli, non sentiva il bisogno di dormire, tuttavia, durante i lunghi secoli in cui era stato sulla Terra, pian piano aveva iniziato ad abituarsi a questa consuetudine umana. Se aveva cose più interessanti ed eccitanti da fare, ovviamente, poteva passare tutto il tempo che desiderava senza riposo, ma aveva anche scoperto il piacere di una bella notte di sonno e relax.

Da quando aveva ritrovato Lucifer e passava ogni notte con lui, gli piaceva addormentarsi tra le sua braccia dopo che avevano fatto l’amore e si sentiva sereno e protetto dal suo fratellone come ai tempi in cui erano in Paradiso, sorvolando allegramente sul fatto che, nel frattempo, il suo fratellone era diventato il  _Diavolo_  e, pertanto, dormire tra le sue braccia avrebbe dovuto procurare tutto tranne tranquillità!

Ad ogni modo, mentre Gabriel si addormentava pacifico e tranquillo stretto a Lucifer, il fratello maggiore restava sveglio tutta la notte a guardarlo dormire e mille pensieri gli attraversavano la mente, il più frequente dei quali era il piacere di vedere il fratellino dormire tranquillo, lì, insieme a lui, quando c’era mancato tanto così a che lui lo uccidesse e lo perdesse per sempre. Spesso Lucifer si chiedeva che ne sarebbe stato di lui se fosse andato fino in fondo e avesse ucciso Gabriel e, ogni volta, stringeva più forte a sé il fratellino e sospirava di sollievo alla consapevolezza di essersi fermato appena in tempo.

Quella notte, tuttavia, Lucifer aveva altri pensieri che lo turbavano: aveva saputo che Crowley stava facendo fare ai suoi demoni delle ricerche nel sottosuolo di una cittadina chiamata Lincoln Springs, nel Missouri, e aveva immediatamente capito che cosa volesse trovare. Lì era ubicata una delle sue cripte, dette appunto  _cripte di Lucifer_ , dove, secoli prima, lui stesso aveva nascosto una tavoletta sugli Angeli con la quale si sarebbe potuto distruggere il Paradiso. Perché l’aveva fatto? Oh, beh, al tempo era talmente infuriato con Michael e tutti quelli dei  _piani alti_ che sarebbe stato ben felice di eliminarli tutti. Però, poi, non ne aveva mai fatto niente e la tavoletta era rimasta per millenni sepolta nella cripta e inaccessibile a chiunque. A dire la verità se ne era pure dimenticato, con la storia della sua liberazione e il recupero del rapporto con Gabriel, però adesso le cose stavano precipitando: se, da una parte, gli Angeli facevano lavorare Kevin Tran per tradurre la tavoletta che avrebbe distrutto i demoni, era logico pensare che Crowley avrebbe cercato quella con la quale poter eliminare il Paradiso.

Quella tavoletta non doveva cadere nelle mani di Crowley, sarebbe stata un’arma troppo pericolosa con la quale avrebbe potuto perfino ricattare lui, Lucifer.

Nemmeno a pensarci!

No, avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto a Gabriel e portarlo alla cripta in cui era nascosta la tavoletta, poi sarebbe stato il fratello a decidere che cosa fare.

Presa la sua decisione, Lucifer svegliò Gabriel baciandolo con passione e ardore, che era il modo con cui lo svegliava solitamente, quando non lo penetrava addirittura nel sonno!

Gabriel, scarmigliato e sorridente, si strinse a lui e poi, vedendo che era ancora buio, si stupì.

“Ehi, non che non mi faccia piacere svegliarmi così, ma… che ore sono?” chiese l’Arcangelo.

“Tra poco sarà l’alba, fratellino, ma dovevo parlarti di una cosa molto importante” iniziò a dire Lucifer e, pian piano, gli spiegò tutta la storia della tavoletta sugli Angeli e del fatto che Crowley la stesse cercando.

“Voglio portarti lì io stesso e consegnarla a te, così poi decideremo che farne” concluse. “Non possiamo permettere che cada in mano a Crowley e ai suoi.”

“Certo che no, teletrasportami subito là. Ma… non dovremmo dirlo anche a Dean, Sam e Castiel?”

“A quei due decerebrati no di sicuro, sono solo degli stupidi umani e non ne hanno il minimo diritto!” reagì subito Lucifer, schifato. “A Castiel e a quell’altro Angelo spocchioso… beh, ci dovrò pensare, forse è giusto che lo sappiano, visto che sono Angeli anche loro e la cosa li riguarda, però non ho ancora deciso.”

“Va bene, allora intanto andiamo noi due” concordò Gabriel. In realtà avrebbe voluto che anche i suoi amici fossero subito informati del ritrovamento della tavoletta, ma ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.

Pochi attimi più tardi, Lucifer e Gabriel si ritrovarono in una cripta umida e oscura. Il Diavolo si diresse con decisione verso un antichissimo contenitore di pietra e ne trasse la famigerata tavoletta che avrebbe potuto segnare la fine per tutti gli Angeli. Ne spezzò la copertura in pietra e poi la consegnò a Gabriel, che la osservò preoccupato.

“Dunque questa potrebbe distruggere il Paradiso” mormorò l’Arcangelo, fissando quei segni che a lui non dicevano nulla. “Ma perché nostro Padre avrebbe voluto che accadesse? Perché ha dettato simili formule a Metatron?”

“Beh, a quanto pare, questo prova ancora una volta che nostro Padre non  _ha sempre ragione_ , come invece credete voialtri” ribatté, seccato, Lucifer.

“Lucifer! Sai che non devi dire queste cose” lo riprese subito Gabriel, in ansia. “Michael potrebbe sentirti e… oh, per la miseria, ma se Michael ci tiene d’occhio allora non è una buona idea che tenga io la tavoletta!”

Sdegnato, Lucifer si guardò intorno come se sentisse la presenza del fratello maggiore.

“Al momento non sembra che quel  _guardone_ si sia accorto di nulla, però hai ragione tu, fratellino” disse poi, “quello ci tiene d’occhio e non è prudente che la tavoletta sia in mano mia o tua.”

“Allora dovremo per forza parlarne a Castiel e Balthazar” propose Gabriel. “Dovranno occuparsene loro, che non sono necessariamente così sorvegliati da nostro fratello.”

“Beh, credo che non ci sia altra soluzione” borbottò Lucifer, disgustato. “Però con quei due fessi parlaci tu!”

 

Gabriel avrebbe voluto dire subito a Castiel e Balthazar della tavoletta sugli Angeli e, magari, chiedere loro di nasconderla al più presto in un luogo sicuro. Castiel, però, quel giorno non era al bunker: era partito con Dean, Sam e Bobby per occuparsi di un nuovo caso, cadaveri che venivano ritrovati con gli organi interni liquefatti. Al bunker erano presenti soltanto Balthazar e Benny, oltre a loro due.

“Non vorrai parlare della tavoletta sugli Angeli a un  _vampiro_? Fratellino, mi deludi!” sbottò Lucifer, con un’espressione di sincero schifo dipinta sul volto.

“Io voglio parlarne a Balthazar, ma Benny sarà di sicuro nei paraggi e gli interesserà parecchio sapere di una tavoletta che può far del male al suo  _compagno_ ” replicò Gabriel.

Così, pochi minuti dopo, l’Arcangelo si ritrovò in biblioteca con Benny e Balthazar. Lucifer si era messo a sedere il più lontano possibile e li guardava con sdegno.

“Tengo a precisare che questa non è stata una mia idea” aveva detto, prima di chiudersi in un silenzio offeso. “Per me  _quel succhiasangue_  non dovrebbe sapere niente di questa storia, ma secondo Gabriel non c’è altra scelta…”

Sorvolando sull’abituale mancanza di tatto del fratello maggiore, Gabriel spiegò a Balthazar e a Benny tutto ciò che Lucifer gli aveva detto riguardo alla tavoletta e alla necessità di nasconderla in un luogo sicuro.

“Questa tavoletta potrebbe eliminare il Paradiso e tutti gli Angeli?” domandò Benny, guardando alternativamente la tavoletta e Balthazar.

“Pare di sì, anche se mi chiedo perché  _paparino_ abbia fatto una cosa simile… Comunque, ciò che importa davvero adesso è metterla dove nessuno possa trovarla, né nostro fratello Michael né, tantomeno, Crowley!”

Balthazar aveva osservato a lungo la tavoletta, in silenzio. Alla fine la prese in mano e si rivolse agli altri.

“Me ne occuperò io. La metterò in un posto sicuro e non dovrete più preoccuparvene” dichiarò.

“Tu conosci un posto veramente sicuro?” si informò Gabriel, scettico.

“Certo che sì. Non dimenticate che, quando sono venuto sulla Terra, ho nascosto le armi del Paradiso che avevo  _preso in prestito_  in un paio di posti sicuri” rispose tranquillamente Balthazar.

“Preso in prestito, eh?” fece Benny, tentando di scherzare, ma era piuttosto preoccupato per quella tavoletta che avrebbe potuto distruggere gli Angeli.

“Pensi di mettere la tavoletta dove avevi nascosto le armi?” domandò Gabriel.

“Può darsi” disse l’Angelo con un sorrisetto malizioso. “Vado subito a nasconderla.”

Dette queste parole, Balthazar sparì con la tavoletta.

Mentre aspettava che l’Angelo tornasse, Gabriel decise di dire a Lucifer quello che pensava a proposito di tutta quella storia.

“Senti, Lucifer, io credo che, a questo punto, dovremmo dire anche a Dean e Sam della tavoletta. In fondo non pensi che finiranno per scoprirlo lo stesso?”

“Ah, di sicuro quel chiacchierone presuntuoso di un Angelo glielo dirà” sibilò il Diavolo, indignato. “Se fosse stato per me, l’avrei detto soltanto a Castiel, quello almeno sa mantenere un segreto. Comunque… ormai lo sa perfino la  _sanguisuga_ , per cui puoi dirlo anche ai due scemi del villaggio!”

Gabriel prese questa sfilza di insulti come un sì e si ripromise di parlare con Dean e Sam non appena fossero tornati, oltre che con Castiel.

Già, ma… quanto ci mettevano a tornare? Il caso sul quale stavano lavorando non era avvenuto in un altro Stato, come succedeva spesso, anzi una delle vittime era stata ritrovata proprio in una cittadina vicina, Topeka, eppure gli amici erano partiti il giorno prima e non avevano ancora fatto sapere niente. Nel frattempo, Balthazar era tornato dal suo  _luogo sicuro_  e Gabriel espresse anche a lui le sue preoccupazioni.

“Immagino che il loro caso sia importante, certo” disse l’Arcangelo, “ma l’essere che sta uccidendo le persone in quel modo disgustoso dev’essere uno dei tanti mostri che sono soliti combattere. La tavoletta sugli Angeli, invece, mi sembra una faccenda molto più urgente. Credo che dovremmo fargli sapere che l’abbiamo trovata e nascosta…”

“Io posso rintracciare Castiel e, visto che si trova con loro, andare a riferirgli tutto quanto” disse Balthazar.

“Sì, ma stavolta non ti lascio andare da solo” dichiarò subito Benny, ancora turbato dalla scoperta della tavoletta. “Prenderemo il furgone e tu mi dirai dove dobbiamo dirigerci.”

“Penso che sia la soluzione migliore” concordò Gabriel.

“Lo pensi perché non hai visto bene il furgone di Benny” scherzò Balthazar. “Se riusciremo ad arrivare in fondo alla strada sarà già un miracolo… ma, in caso, userò il teletrasporto.”

Mentre l’Angelo e il vampiro uscivano dal bunker, li raggiunse la frase maliziosa e pungente di Lucifer…

“Però il furgone ti è andato benissimo per farti sbattere dal vampiro in Louisiana, non è così, damerino spocchioso?”

Balthazar lasciò che quell’insinuazione scorresse sui binari della sua più completa indifferenza, ma non poté evitare di arrossire, mentre Benny lo guardava e soffocava una risatina.

 

Poco più tardi, il furgone aveva fatto il suo dovere e Benny e Balthazar avevano raggiunto la periferia della città di Topeka. Benny parcheggiò il furgone in una piazzola e i due decisero di proseguire a piedi: Castiel non era lontano ma, forse, i cacciatori si erano separati per indagare meglio e non sarebbe stato così immediato trovarli tutti. Il luogo in cui Benny aveva parcheggiato era quello in cui era stato ritrovato uno dei cadaveri, scoperto da due ragazzini che giocavano con i loro videogames lungo una strada poco trafficata; era possibile che Sam, Dean o Bobby tornassero sul posto per cercare tracce del mostro.

“Guarda un po’ chi si rivede, i miei due vecchi amici: il vampiro che si è ribellato a me e l’Angelo che mi ha sempre rotto le uova nel paniere… e non mi ha rotto solo quelle!” la voce sardonica di Crowley, uscito da un cespuglio nei pressi della strada, colse di sorpresa sia Benny sia Balthazar. Il Re dell’Inferno approfittò dell’effetto sorpresa per scaraventarli entrambi nel boschetto che costeggiava la strada e che era celato alla vista dei rari automobilisti di passaggio da una siepe di arbusti.

Crowley si fece loro incontro minaccioso e con una pistola in pugno.

Benny e Balthazar, ripresisi dall’attacco fulmineo, si erano rialzati in piedi e si preparavano ad affrontarlo.

“Cosa pensi di fare con quella? A meno che non sia la Colt, non può uccidere né un vampiro né un Angelo” lo irrise Benny.

“E, chissà perché, io non credo che tu abbia la Colt” aggiunse Balthazar, facendosi incontro a Crowley con un sorrisetto beffardo. “Adesso, o te ne vai con le buone, oppure ti faccio sparire io!”

L’Angelo chiamò a raccolta il suo potere, diventato ancora più forte dopo la sua permanenza in Paradiso: gli occhi gli si illuminarono, l’ombra delle ali iniziò ad apparire dietro di lui, la luce attorno al suo corpo si fece sempre più brillante… ma, nonostante ciò, Crowley non apparve minimamente intimorito.

“E’ vero, questa pistola non è la Colt, ma siete proprio sicuri che non possa uccidervi? Vogliamo fare una prova?” sogghignò Crowley e, così dicendo, sparò al ventre di Balthazar.

Smarrito, l’Angelo perse tutta la sua luce e, con un gemito soffocato, scivolò lentamente a terra mentre una macchia di sangue si allargava sulla sua maglietta all’altezza dello stomaco.

“Oh, che sbadato” fece Crowley, caustico. “Mi ero dimenticato di avvertirvi che ho caricato la pistola con proiettili ricavati dalla lama di un pugnale angelico. Adesso chi è in vantaggio?”

Sconvolto, Benny si slanciò a soccorrere Balthazar, lo sollevò da terra e lo strinse tra le braccia. Il povero Angelo era in preda a una terribile sofferenza.

“Molto bene” continuò Crowley, avvicinandosi ai due. “Adesso, caro Balthazar, mi dirai dove hai nascosto la Tavoletta Angeli, altrimenti ti lascerò morire dissanguato e ti assicuro che soffrirai parecchio. Allora, dov’è?”

Nonostante il dolore lancinante, Balthazar si voltò verso il Re degli Inferi e, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un lamento, si sforzò di sorridere.

“Non ti dico niente, bastardo di un demone… tanto, mi ucciderai comunque!” mormorò con voce spezzata.

“Ma come, non ti fidi di me? Che tristezza… Beh, allora dovrò fare in un altro modo” riprese Crowley e, con un rapido movimento della mano, scaraventò Benny contro un albero e fece per soffocarlo. “Non t’importa della tua vita, ma di quella del vampiro sì, vero? Dimmi subito dove hai nascosto la tavoletta, se non vuoi che gli stacchi la testa!”

Vedendo Benny in pericolo, Balthazar impallidì ancora di più e la sofferenza sembrò travolgerlo.

“Aspetta… va bene, va bene… lascia andare Benny e ti dirò tutto…”

“No, no, Balthazar, non farlo!” rantolò il vampiro, ancora preda del potere di Crowley.

“Dimmelo e lo lascio andare” promise il Re dell’Inferno.

“E’ nella vecchia casa di Bobby… c’è una botola… una biblioteca segreta sotto il pavimento… l’ho portata lì” ansimò Balthazar.

“Ah, lo vedi che così andiamo d’accordo?” disse Crowley, mellifluo, lasciando ricadere a terra Benny che subito si precipitò verso il suo Angelo. “Andrò a controllare ma sappi che, se mi hai mentito, tornerò! Non per te, ovviamente, visto che non ne avrai ancora per molto, ma per infilzare la testa del tuo  _amato vampiro_  su un palo!”

Detto questo, Crowley scomparve.

“No, no, no, no…” mormorò Benny, stringendo a sé Balthazar che appariva ogni momento più debole. In quel momento non gli importava più nulla della tavoletta o degli Angeli, perché era il  _suo_ Angelo che stava morendo tra le sue braccia.

**Fine prima parte**

  

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

“Coraggio, Balthazar, andrà tutto bene. Resisti, non mollare, ci sono io con te” continuava a dire Benny, disperato, tentando di incoraggiare il suo Angelo. Si guardò intorno, sperando che arrivasse Castiel e potesse guarire Balthazar… ma nessuno arrivava e l’Angelo pareva spegnersi ogni momento di più. “Balthazar, guardami, resta con me, resta con me!”

L’Angelo utilizzò le poche forze che gli restavano per aggrapparsi a lui e si sforzò di parlare.

“Devi fare una cosa… per me” mormorò, con un filo di voce. “Il proiettile… è ancora dentro di me, mi sta consumando… tu devi… devi togliermelo…”

Benny restò sbalordito.

“Cosa? Dovrei… ma non posso farlo, ti ucciderei!”

“No… è il proiettile che mi sta uccidendo… devo liberarmene, ma io non posso… non ce la faccio… mi devi aiutare… Prendi il mio pugnale, apri la ferita…”

Balthazar cercava di prendere la propria lama angelica per darla a Benny, ma le sue dita erano deboli e scivolavano sull’impugnatura. Benny prese il pugnale e lo avvicinò al ventre di Balthazar, poi esitò.

Non era più la paura di fargli del male, era ormai chiaro che Balthazar sarebbe morto ugualmente per colpa del proiettile, ma… la sua natura, la maledetta natura di vampiro che cercava disperatamente di tenere a bada, come avrebbe reagito nell’aprire la ferita dell’Angelo, nell’immergere la mano nel suo sangue?

“Io non posso… non sai cosa mi chiedi” mormorò affranto Benny. “La mia natura potrebbe avere la meglio e allora…”

“Solo tu puoi farlo” sussurrò appena Balthazar, sempre più debole. “Io mi fido di te, mi fido.”

 _Sono io che non mi fido di me stesso!_ , avrebbe voluto gridare Benny, ma non c’era tempo, doveva prendere una decisione o avrebbe perduto per sempre il suo Angelo.

“Va bene” disse allora, con le lacrime agli occhi. “Ti farà male…”

“Peggio di così…” tentò di sdrammatizzare Balthazar.

Benny strinse più forte a sé l’Angelo con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano, armata del pugnale angelico, allargava la ferita. Balthazar cercò di dominarsi, ma il dolore era troppo atroce e lo fece gridare, gemere e tentare di sottrarsi. Benny lo tenne abbracciato, premendogli il viso contro il suo petto per soffocare le grida e, una volta aperta la ferita, vi introdusse delicatamente due dita per cercare il proiettile, afferrarlo e strapparlo via. La sensazione del sangue caldo di Balthazar che gli ricopriva la mano era una tentazione terribile, ma più forte ancora era la volontà di prendere quel maledetto proiettile e toglierlo dal corpo dell’Angelo. Le dita di Benny afferrarono il proiettile, lo sentirono caldo e scivoloso per il sangue… Benny esitò di nuovo, poi strinse saldamente l’oggetto e lo tirò fuori dalla ferita, scagliandolo poi lontano con rabbia.

Balthazar gemette piano, parve sollevato nonostante il dolore e la debolezza. Si aggrappò di nuovo a Benny come se fosse l’unica certezza della sua esistenza, l’unico appiglio che lo manteneva in vita. Stordito com’era, si rese tuttavia conto del fatto che Benny si guardava la mano piena del suo sangue con espressione trasognata, come ipnotizzato.

“Prendilo, se vuoi” mormorò l’Angelo. “Direi che… te lo sei meritato, no?”

“Tu non sai cosa dici, Balthazar” rispose Benny con voce roca, sempre fissandosi le dita piene di sangue.

“Lo so… e voglio che tu lo faccia” insisté l’Angelo. “Non può farmi male e il sangue di un Angelo… beh, è molto potente…”

Era troppo. La tentazione sempre più forte, la natura e la brama che si risvegliavano con più urgenza in lui e adesso anche Balthazar che lo incoraggiava… Sconvolto e vergognandosi di se stesso, Benny si succhiò in fretta il sangue dalle dita e… subito dopo sentì una pace immensa pervaderlo, una pienezza mai sperimentata prima. La brama di sangue era scomparsa e rimaneva solo la consapevolezza di aver appena stretto con Balthazar un legame che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai più potuto spezzare, nemmeno in un milione di anni.

“Te l’avevo detto che il sangue di un Angelo è molto potente…” sussurrò con dolcezza Balthazar, intenerito e commosso all’idea di aver  _nutrito_  Benny nel modo più completo e profondo che poteva.

 _Tu non ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto, di cosa sei ora per me, di quanto siamo legati indissolubilmente e profondamente, per sempre…_ , pensò Benny. Tuttavia c’era qualcosa di molto più urgente da fare, ora che la sua brama di sangue era sopita e che il proiettile era stato estratto: Balthazar sembrava soffrire molto meno, ma la perdita di sangue lo stava indebolendo e aveva bisogno di cure immediate.

Benny si alzò da terra, sollevando l’Angelo tra le braccia e dirigendosi con lui verso il furgone.

“Ti riporto al bunker e Gabriel guarirà la tua ferita” disse, deciso. “Tu, però, devi promettermi che terrai duro, che resisterai fino al bunker.”

“Sì… te lo prometto” mormorò Balthazar, sforzandosi di sorridergli.

 

Ci vollero comunque più di tre ore per raggiungere il bunker e Benny per tutto il tempo continuò a parlare affettuosamente a Balthazar, incoraggiandolo a resistere, a non mollare, a restare con lui. L’Angelo, sempre più debole, lottò con tutte le forze che aveva per restare in vita e per non lasciare il suo Benny… e gli sembrava che fosse proprio lui, con le sue parole tenere e affettuose, a mantenerlo in vita per tutta la durata del viaggio. Quando, finalmente, giunsero al bunker, Benny entrò precipitosamente tenendo Balthazar tra le braccia e chiamando a gran voce Gabriel perché venisse a curarlo.

“Cos’è successo?” domandò l’Arcangelo, sconvolto nel vedere Balthazar in fin di vita.

“Crowley ci ha sorpresi” spiegò Benny, mentre Gabriel usava tutta la sua energia di Arcangelo per guarire la ferita dell’amico e ridonargli forza. “Voleva sapere dov’è la tavoletta sugli Angeli, ha sparato a Balthazar per farselo dire…”

“E quell’idiota gliel’avrà detto, immagino” sibilò disgustato Lucifer.

“No!” ruggì Benny in risposta. “Balthazar sarebbe morto pur di non dirgli niente, ma poi… poi Crowley ha preso me e allora…”

“Ancora peggio: gli ha detto dov’è la tavoletta per salvare il vampiro  _con cui va a letto_! E poi sono io quello da chiudere nella Gabbia!” esclamò Lucifer, indignato.

Nel frattempo, Gabriel aveva guarito la ferita di Balthazar che, lentamente, si andava riprendendo pur essendo ancora molto debole.

“Smettila, Lucifer” lo rimproverò pazientemente il fratello minore. “In ogni caso non potrà fare niente con la tavoletta, visto che non può tradurla. E prima o poi la recupereremo. Piuttosto, com’è possibile che Balthazar sia rimasto ferito da un colpo di pistola?”

“Crowley ha fatto fondere dei pugnali angelici, almeno a quello che ho capito” spiegò Benny, che non distoglieva lo sguardo da Balthazar, “e ha fatto fare dei proiettili con quelli.”

“Che cosa?” esclamò Gabriel, sbigottito. In quel modo Crowley sarebbe diventato veramente molto pericoloso per qualunque Angelo… avrebbe perfino potuto uccidere Lucifer, se avesse voluto. La prospettiva si faceva sempre più negativa.

“Comunque io… non gli ho detto veramente dove si trova la tavoletta” mormorò Balthazar con un debole sorriso. “In realtà l’ho consegnata a Castiel… ero più tranquillo pensando che l’avesse lui.”

“Quindi ce l’ha Castiel” disse Gabriel, meditabondo. “Non mi ha detto niente quando è passato di qui.”

“Castiel è stato qui?” domandò Benny. “Noi non siamo riusciti a rintracciare né lui né Dean e gli altri.”

“Dean, Sam e Bobby stanno ancora lavorando al caso, ma c’è una loro amica che li sta aiutando e così Castiel ha pensato di tornare qui a vedere se andava tutto bene. Io gli ho raccontato della Tavoletta Angeli… a dire il vero non sembrava tanto sorpreso… e lui ha deciso di andare nel luogo dove il Profeta sta traducendo l’altra tavoletta per controllare che non ci fossero problemi” spiegò Gabriel.

“Non mi piace…” Balthazar cominciò ad agitarsi e Benny lo strinse tra le braccia per tenerlo buono. “A quest’ora Crowley saprà già che gli ho raccontato una balla… qui non può venire, ma se Castiel è in giro… se lo intercettasse… potrebbe pensare che ne sa qualcosa, potrebbe sparare anche a lui…”

“Non puoi fare niente, Balthazar” lo consolò Benny, accarezzandogli i capelli e tenendolo abbracciato, come per proteggerlo da ogni pericolo con la sua solidità e il suo affetto. “Possiamo soltanto tenere duro e sperare che Sam, Bobby e Dean scoprano presto la terza prova. Quando l’Inferno sarà distrutto, non dovremo più preoccuparci di Crowley.”

Balthazar sembrava poco convinto, ma anche Gabriel appariva molto preoccupato, sia per Castiel sia per tutto il resto. Si sentiva in colpa per non aver tenuto lui la tavoletta e aver messo in pericolo i suoi amici… cosa poteva fare per rimediare?

 

Era ormai tarda sera quando Dean, Sam e Bobby ritornarono. Non erano soli, però: con loro c’era anche Castiel, ferito e sanguinante proprio come lo era stato Balthazar. La situazione sembrava precipitare velocemente e l’angoscia riempì presto l’atmosfera del bunker.

“Gabriel, presto, c’è bisogno di te qui! Castiel è ferito!” esclamò Dean, entrando nel bunker come un folle e sorreggendo l’Angelo tra le braccia.

Gabriel accorse immediatamente e, ancora una volta, usò il suo potere per guarire la ferita di Castiel, che era stranamente simile a quella che era stata inferta a Balthazar.

Alle spalle di Dean entrarono anche Sam e Bobby, silenziosi e molto turbati. Sam stringeva tra le mani un mucchio di fogli e appariva estremamente stanco e provato: oltre all’ansia per Castiel, in lui agivano anche le due prove che aveva affrontato e che adesso lo stavano consumando fisicamente. Pur avendole superate con l’aiuto di Bobby, era stato solo Sam a pronunciare la formula con cui la prova si concludeva ed era quello che lo stava devastando.

“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa…” mormorava Castiel, mentre Gabriel si dava da fare per guarirlo. “Al rifugio sicuro… Crowley ha corrotto uno degli Angeli… era lì quando sono arrivato. Mi ha sparato con un proiettile ricavato dalla lama angelica… mi ha sottratto la Tavoletta Angeli… ha rapito il Profeta con la Tavoletta Demoni…”

“Non poteva andare peggio di così” brontolò Bobby, esausto e sfiduciato.

“Castiel ha comunque recuperato gli appunti di Kevin” disse Sam, mostrando i fogli che teneva in mano. “Li studierò e cercherò di trovare un appiglio, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che ci permetta di capire quale dovrà essere la terza prova.”

“Tu dovresti riposare, Sam, non stai bene” protestò Dean, ma con meno veemenza del solito. Era distrutto: la preoccupazione per il fratello, l’angoscia per Castiel e adesso anche il pericolo incombente di un Crowley con entrambe le tavolette e il Profeta nelle sue mani… sembrava non ci fosse una via d’uscita.

“Se Crowley avrà la meglio, tutti noi staremo molto male!” reagì Sam. “Non abbiamo tempo per queste cose, dobbiamo fare il possibile per scoprire la terza prova prima che Crowley costringa Kevin a tradurre entrambe le tavolette. Se vuoi aiutarmi, Dean, sei il benvenuto, ma non venirmi a dire di perdere tempo a riposare!”

“Sam ha ragione” intervenne Bobby. “Prendiamo questi fogli e mettiamoci al lavoro: è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare per impedire una catastrofe.”

Gli appunti di Kevin erano molti, ma tutti si dichiararono disponibili per studiarli, compresi Castiel e Balthazar che si erano appena ripresi. Lo stesso Lucifer, pur senza  _abbassarsi_  ad aiutare gli altri, si sedette vicino a Gabriel e collaborò con lui per analizzare ciò che Kevin aveva trascritto: la minaccia di Crowley pendeva anche sulla testa del suo fratellino e lui non avrebbe permesso che gli accadesse nulla di male.

Durante tutta quella notte nel bunker si svolse una frenetica e angosciata attività, in corsa contro il tempo per ostacolare i piani di Crowley che, adesso, sembrava avere un enorme vantaggio.

La situazione non era mai stata tanto disperata.

 

**FINE**


End file.
